Doppelganger
by CornuCopiaVG
Summary: A weird one is when you can see your other self without using mirror. And, having almost same two persons together will later become an unexpected moments. The no longer dark-side and the good-side one will make their own story.


A/N : Random writing ! Again, I'll put up with something odd. But nevertheless, enjoy what you have here!

**Doppelganger**

It's a beautiful place among the Digital World. A vast of grass field, with tulip flowers and some rose around. We could see the whole land at the hill near the field.

An observant was already there for a few moments before. He was holding a sunflower in his hand carefully, not wanting it cutted by his dramon killer.

He let out a sigh, and sat at the edge of the hill. His emerald eyes wandered around, seemed looking for something. However, no matter how much he tried to, he believed that he would never find what he wanted.

A bit change. He _needed _it, not wanting it.

"If the past could be changed…" he murmured to himself, gazing drowsily at the flower.

"If I could do something…" a hand of hims was clenching, throbbing the dramon-killer at his arm. He slammed his fist to the ground, but he felt no pain even of how strong he did it.

Yes, Wargreymon was visiting this place everyday. To conceal his feeling, to ease his guilt, and many more. For him, this place was the greatest he had ever seen.

"If you could see this place... I want to show you…" he glanced at the pot beside him. Here, a flower that was not an ordinary one planted.

A few weeks ago, he was strolling around the place. Then, something weird was catching his attention.

In the middle the group of white tulips, there's one black rose. Seeing the colour made him surprised. Without a second, he plucked it and brough it along with him everywhere. It was, until he found this hill and decided to plant it here.

His heart ached, and he felt uneasy.

_'What's wrong with me?'_ he thought. The grip on the sunflower became tighter.

Everytime he saw something with black colour, even his shadow itself, he always felt something hurting him inside.

Surely, black had something with the thing he had missed for the whole time.

Went away from his thought, he put the sunflower beside the black rose.

He smiled bitterly at the view.

"The one is me…" he pointed the sunflower that he had just planted.

"… And the one is… you…" he stopped when his finger pointed the black rose.

"That's me?" a familiar voice came from his back, made the dragon jumped a bit.

Wargreymon glanced over his shoulder, and widened his eyes in surprise.

_'H-how could t-that be?' _he thought to himself curiously.

"Hey, I thought you miss me,…" the second mon said as he sat beside Wargreymon.

"I-idiot! I won't miss someone like you!" Wargreymon nervously snarled.

But, lying at your feeling was an idiot one.

And the worse, that person knew it.

"You don't miss me huh?" he chuckled. "After what I did-" his words was stopped because Wargreymon had pinned him down and with a swift move pointed his dramon-killer at him.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Wargreymon shouted, almost broke a tear.

"I… really… I miss you,…" with his word, he helped him to sat up.

"B-Blackwargreymon…" he mumbled the digimon's name in front of him.

"Yah?" Blackwargreymon, however, overconfidently replied the call.

"I'm not calling your name moron," Wargreymon scolded, moving his back against the black digimon. However, Blackwargreymon just simply grinned.

"So, what did you do after I… err-" Blackwargreymon had to stop his word because Wargreymon had already glaring at him…

A deadly one.

Blackwargreymon shook his head quickly.

"Nothing… but, what are you doing here?" hearing the question made another question popped in Wargreymon's mind.

"The real question is, how could you find me here?"

Silent.

Wargreymon was now staring at his black-version with full of curious.

"I only used my instinct…" Blackwargreymon finally made a reply. However, the answer didn't make the other digimon satisfied.

"Forget it…" Wargreymon mumbled, and trying to act like himself. Inside him, he was really really happy that his 'rival' or his another species had reborn, but he didn't want him to know that he was really that happy.

Even so, Wargreymon couldn't help but steal frequent glance at Blackwargreymon.

"What are you looking at?" Blackwargreymon suddenly asked, startling the other digimon.

"Err… just…" Wargreymons lost his words, and nervous began to struck his nerves.

"Just what?" Blackwargreymon asked while smiling at him.

Among his whole life, Wargreymon had never seen him smiling like that. What he expected from him was completely different with him before.

Maybe, it's because he had learned a lot about life during his journey.

"Can you just forget it?" Wargreymon finally whined, losing all of his choices of word.

"I didn't expect you have some shame inside you," Blackwargreymon chuckled, and it made Wargreymon went red. Luckily, his headgear was enough to hid it.

"W-what are you trying to pull out?" Wargreymon asked. Believe it or not, he was too nervous and at the same time bashful to gaze directly at his golden eyes.

"I just want you to be honest with me," Blackwargreymon said firmly.

"Why I must do that?" Wargreymon tried to be a thickhead one.

But, it wasn't his nature.

Provoked with Wargreymon's pout, Blackwargreymon grinned.

"Sure you must do that. You don't know what I thought when you're in my sight…" he whispered, slow but toned well, enough to made Wargreymon shivered.

"W-whoaa…" he scooted away a bit, trying to recover from what he felt just a second ago.

"To be honest, I didn't see you as Wargreymon I had known," the black digimon admitted, rubbing his chin with his hand as if he was thinking something.

"Even so, what do you see on me before?" Wargreymon snapped back. Blackwargreymon gazed at him, a smirk on his face.

"You want to know?" he said the question with deep, yet intimidating tone.

Wargreymon suddenly gulped.

"Err…" thinking about his words, he tried to find an answer that could help him save his life now.

But, his brain was lost with his own heart.

"Yes," when he said that, he began to curse himself for saying that as he smacked his head lightly a few times.

The view was amusing for Blackwargreymon. He was almost laughed about how silly his goody goody one was.

"Here I tell you," he poked the grass in front of him. Wargreymon wanted to refuse, but when he saw him with a pleading look…

… he once again gulped, before sat down.

Both of them grew silent. Wargreymon let a space for Blackwargreymon to explain, and Blackwargreymon was thinking about his words.

A few minutes passed, before Blackwargreymon started.

"I don't know what I want to say," leaving a grin on his face signaling that he was joking, however, Wargreymon wasn't noticed it as he threw a direct punch on his face.

Unexpectedly, Blackwargreymon avoided it and even catched his hand.

"I was just kidding," Blackwargreymon, who was holding Wargreymon's right hand whispered right on his ears. A blush started to from at his face, and he tried hard to pull his right hand.

For no luck, Blackwargreymon was stronger than him.

Blackwargreymon was enjoying his face, but he then let him go. The sudden release was surprising Wargreymon.

"It's a kinda awkward when I saw someone like me… mostly like I was staring at the mirror," Blackwargreymon began, and Wargreymon listened to him carefully.

"So do I,…" Wargreymon murmured.

"…And, you can believe me even that I don't believe you and keep fighting you…" Blackwargreymon continued, and Wargreymon once again mumbled to himself.

"…And I believe you from the first time…"

"AHEM!" Blackwargreymon faked a cough, and it's kinda success to startle the other digimon.

"S-sorry…" Wargreymon apologized, but he didn't know why he was always stuttering in front of him.

"It's okay…" Blackwargreymon wanted to continue, but when he saw Wargreymon was staring at the ground, he grinned.

With a blink of eye, he lifted his chin.

"Where do you looking and listening at, my goody goody?" he sneered, and Wargreymon could feel his face began to boiled up.

"Trying to struggle free, huh?" Blackwargreymon sneered again when he saw Wargreymon tried to pull his face off from him.

Instead releasing him like before, he bent down so they were face on face.

Wind was gushing softly, and the grass were swaying happily.

On the hill, there was two same digimon, with different colour. The yellow one was lying on his belly, and his head was hanging on the air. It's because, the other digimon was holding him with both of his hands, and he himself was kneeling down.

Face on face.

"You're… kinda like my brother," Blackwargreymon admitted shyly, before he gazed directly at Wargreymon's emerald eyes. Wargreymon tried hard to threw away his face, but instead doing that, he gazed back at Blackwargreymon's golden eyes.

Learning each other gentle eyes, with all of expressions written in it.

Wargreymon was yelling loudly inside him.

_'What am I doing? What's with this feeling? Stop it!'_

But, his body wasn't listening. When your brain ordered you to do something, heart would be their first place to take the order, not the brain.

Blackwargreymon, for the first time, had just realized that Wargreymon had a pair of…errr… beautiful emerald eyes. He was easily lose in trance when he gazed at it, admiring of how such his good-side could have that kind of orb.

And, for the first time too, he felt something warm, and soothing inside him. The warmth was soon could be feel to at his cheeks.

Figuring the new feeling, Blackwargreymon quickly snapped and backed off,…

And, he didn't know that Wargreymon was still in his mind. So, when he backed off and obviously took his hand off from him…

Wargreymon's face met with the ground, which soon ended him from his thought.

Blackwargreymon even didn't have a care with it. He was too busy covering his face and thinking to himself.

_'W-what's wrong with me?'_ he asked the same question with his good-side one.

Wargreymon, who had already recovered, grinned at the view. Seeing Blackwargreymon acted out of character was really amusing, and funny for him.

Teasing him more, Wargreymon gently took off his dramon-killer, and wrapped his arm around him.

* * *

Blackwargreymon was never ever felt something soothing like before. He was initially builded for evil being, before he could learn by himself. Because of that, he knew he had been cursed from many people and mons who really hate what he had did.

He always felt a void inside him. What's the meaning of his life when he always made everything worse?

Then came a moment when he could repay what he did, even by sacrificing his own life.

But now, when he had determinated to be a good being, he was somehow reincarnated and now lived to seek the truth of his life.

Still, he couldn't help with the hole inside him.

When a pair of arm circled his waist, he felt the warm and soothing feelings again. However, this one made a really safe and calm composure inside him. Slowly, he could feel that the void inside him was gone, replaced with full of happiness and rid the loneliness.

Yes, Wargreymon was the one he was searching for.

* * *

"And honest, I really miss you. The second, I do care about you," Wargreymon whispered, and his words was mostly a song that hummed peacefully inside Blackwargreymon.

Stealing a move, Blackwargreymon spun back.

"Welcome back, my brother," Wargreymon smiled, a really kind and warm one. Blackwargreymon was almost crying, before pulling the other digimon in a hug.

Now, he had someone to be together with him.

Only if he had admitted another things.

* * *

Sun was planning to go away, leaving the horizon. The sky now was a light orange one, signaling that it's almost evening now.

The duo Wargreymon watched the sunset together, having no idea what they should talk about. So, they just watched it in silent.

Wargreymon glanced at the black digimon. He didn't really believe he was changed drastically. Now, he was happy with his new self.

Blackwargreymon himself was thinking about Wargreymon. From the very first, he didn't think he was his enemy, instead he thought that Wargreymon fought him because he was obliged.

Or, he was trying to pull him from his wrong way.

Finishing the thought, both of them glanced at each other at the same times.

Once again, lost in tranquility of each other eyes.

They moved closer, closer and closer.

And the night was a smooth one.

* * *

_"Hey Wargreymon" Blackwargreymon called._

_"?" Wargreymon just stared at him._

_"We're brother, right?" Blackwargreymon asked for an assure._

_"Sure," Wargreymon replied quickly._

_"Then did brotherhood would have a kiss?"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

* * *

Ahaha, it's kinda funny for me to write this. I'm not planning to make this a one-shot, but when there's some of readers who want more, then I'll write more.

Thanks for the reading! Hopefully you can share your mind on reviews :D


End file.
